Various Naruto ficlets
by naiicha
Summary: Naruto ficlets with various characters. [Reader] x [Canon]
1. Love Struck: Inuzuka Kiba

_I can't get her out of my mind…_

Kiba's arms swayed simultaneously, back and forth, as his strong legs carried him towards the entrance of the famous dango shop of Konohagakure. His eyes scanned the area, there was not much people which was a good thing to Kiba. Being a part of the Inuzuka clan Kiba's nose was, as expected, sharper than average people's noses. He doesn't need to smell everyone's sweat in the shop as well as the other stuff, you know? Like those smelly booty bombs people plant when they have to let gas out of their abdomen. (If you know what I mean, if you don't…: Fart.)

As Kiba was spacing out and walking towards the shop, he didn't notice a girl behind him who was walking the same way as him. When he stopped his steps abruptly to 'rant' about his sense of smell, the girl, who was unable to stop her steps like he did, crashed into him and fell onto her butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Kiba, who fell onto his face from the collision shouted while getting up and wiping dirt from his face and pants.

"I-I'm sorry… but you were the one who stopped so suddenly…" The girl responded, standing up and rubbing her butt, trying to ease the pain.

"What did you sa-" Kiba's words were cut off when he saw the girl.

He had never seen anyone as pretty as her before. She was a small girl probably only about 160 cm tall, but she had all the curves in the right place. She was wearing a white tank top and a pink lace dress reaching down to her knees, the delicate fabric swayed with the wind along with her long natural [hair color] hair, that reached to her waist. Kiba could feel his heart race, her oval face, her big round eyes and her long curvy eyelashes, her full lips covered with lip gloss, her cheeks had the slightest pink adorning them. Everything about her is just so perfect.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Kiba quickly rushed to the girl, checking if she has any injuries.

"I'm alright, my butt just hurts a little, but I'm ok" The girl says, waving her hand as a sign of her being ok.

"I'm Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba reached out his hand for a handshake. The girl took his hand and shook it lightly, though sending electrical currents through Kiba's body.

"[Name], [Last Name] [First Name], Nice to meet you Kiba" [Name] said and smiled politely, indeed she knew who this man is.

Inuzuka Kiba, a handsome, young, and skillful, shinobi. [Name] wondered what he was doing here alone. She watched as Kiba walked towards the dango shop entrance and lifted up the piece of cloth that was hanging down from the entrance up.

"Thank you." [Name] said to Kiba as he dropped the cloth as soon as he walked in after [Name].

"Now if you'll excuse me." Kiba said and walked towards a table where Naruto and company was sitting. So this was why he's here… [Name] thought quietly and continued to a free table.

Kiba kept his eyes on [Name] all the time. Even though his friends had tried to call him many times, both his eyes and his mind still remained on [Name]. 'Is this what they call love at first sight?' Kiba wondered while smiling to himself, he is going to make [Name] his, no matter what the obstacle may be. The only one who will be with [Name] will be Kiba.

Kiba smiled and stood up, causing his friends to look at him questionably. He then started progressing to the table where [Name] is currently sitting at. He breathe in and out, he will do this, he will get [Name] no matter what it takes.

_Keep thinking about the girl all the time _❤

* * *

(A/N) I liked this one; very much. I feel like my writing skills have gotten a bit better after writing this ficlet... no? ok (._.)


	2. Unrequited love: Haruno Sakura

In the midst of the summer festival [Name]'s [e/c] orbs were always on the rose-haired girl the whole time. Nothing has ever made [Name] more delighted than seeing Sakura, her so-called best friend, in her black kimono decorated with flowers of many colors. Her soft silky hair was tied up into a bun, her snowy skin showing a hue of pink.

It all felt so right, yet, so wrong at the same time. [Name] is in love with her best friend, despite their gender. Although she knew that Sakura was madly in love with the S-rank criminal, Uchiha Sasuke. [Name] sighed and retreated away from the festival, the more she thought about her feelings towards Sakura and Sakura's feeling towards Sasuke made her feel miserable.

[Name] clutched the item she had just bought from a stand. It was a silver ring with a blue gemstone shaped like a blue rose. [Name] read the little tag attached to the ring. It wrote

_'Blue rose, symbolizes mystery or something desired but unattainable'._

[Name] felt tears rolling down her cheek, those words had hit her like a rock, she wanted Sakura, she want Sakura to be hers and hers only. She knew that it would never happen, but her heart will always be with Sakura, like an arrow forever stuck in her heart.

* * *

_...An arrow has been shot through my heart, can't seem to pull it out..._


	3. Congratulations: Shikamaru Nara

Shikamaru watched his ex-lover, [Name] walking in the streets of Konoha. Her hands entangling with her new boyfriend, Neji Hyuga. Shikamaru knew that it was his fault that she had left him, it was his fault for calling her a troublesome woman when she was only trying to help him.

Shikamaru sighed, only if he would take her out to dinner at time, not leave her alone in her apartment; staying with her in times that she needed him.

Shikamaru knew, he knew it all along. He was really stupid for someone who had an I.Q. over 200. Shikamaru took a glance at [Name] one last time, he tore his gaze away from her and started walking away from the lovey dovey couple.

"Congratulations, [Name] I hope you're always find happiness…" He mumbled and starting walking away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

(A/N) This one was hella-short ;(

I wanted it to be longer, but this is the limit of my current writing abilities hahaha =..=


	4. Falling out: Uchiha Sasuke

[Name] was waiting alone, in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. [Name] sighed as she waited for so called boyfriend to return from his 'work'. Her friends had warned her that they had seen Sasuke walking out from a pub and head towards a motel with different girls every night. Not that [Name] could do anything about it.

[Name] sat on her twin sized bed, remembering the sweet times she had shared with Sasuke in the past. They used to be the envied couple, she remembered how her friends would tell her how they wanted their relationship to be like hers. Always bugging her about how to make their boyfriend as sweet as Sasuke.

It wasn't until Sasuke's friends made him addicted to alcohol. From the sweetest man Sasuke was, he turned into an abusive boyfriend. He would come back home and he would reek from alcohol, if he wanted sex, he would get it. If not, [Name] would get beaten up. Not to mention that she also gets beat up after the sex. The [h/c] woman didn't know how much more of Sasuke's beatings she could take.

As [Name] was deep in thought, the door slammed open, revealing the raven hair Uchiha gripping the door knob in his hand tightly. [Name] was sure of herself, she has to end all of it today.

"Sasuke, I think we should-"

"Woman. Bed. Now." Sasuke interrupted before she could finish the sentence. His hands were pointing towards their bedroom, but his face was facing the ground.

"_No."_

[Name] replied calmly as she could, it caused Sasuke to snap his head at her. His onyx orbs were clearly showing his anger. He rushed towards [Name] and squeezed her cheeks in his hand. [Name] tried to turn away from the smell from alcohol but it was useless.

"What did you just say?"

"We should break up."

[Name] replied with a straight face. She was looking right into Sasuke's black eyes, trying to read what was on his mind. Sasuke got quiet for a moment. He threw [Name] on the floor and got on top of her to seal her mouth before any voice could come out of her mouth.

"You're mine, and only mine. You got that?"

"But you're not mine!"

[Name] screamed at Sasuke, tears were rolling down her cheek. She tried to use her hands to wipe them out but Sasuke locked them above her head with one hand. He tore of her shirt, ravaging her body. [Name] tried to put a fight up, but he was too strong. [Name] still didn't give up, she still didn't want Sasuke to get his way this time. Sasuke who irritated at how she wouldn't let him do what he wants, slapped her face. The slap made [Name] loose her conscious and blacked out.

When [Name] woke up again, she found herself at the same place, but all her clothing were gone from her body, and Sasuke was no where to be found...

_'I'm slowly falling out of love with you, I don't know what to do'_


End file.
